Mature BillDip Oneshots
by BillCipherdemon326
Summary: BillDip Oneshots(Mature) Requests are open!


Bill was always, in charge. Always. That was fact. Dipper was...getting tired of it. So the teen promised himself that he was going to be in charge.

The demon was casually sprawled across Dipper's apartment bed, watching anime. Bill's taste in anime was normal. He liked dark, gory and sometimes even porn anime. That's just what you would expect from a demon. Bill's favorites were, Tokyo Goul, Highschool DxD and Attack on Titan. Dipper had no interest in them, well, he liked Attack on Titan, but that was it.

Dipper walked closer to the demon and climbed on top of him. Bill looked at the teen and smiled. However, the teen didn't smile back. Instead he gave Bill a dark, confident look. "Pine Tree?" Bill asked, a little confused.

"Take off your shirt." Dipper ordered, in a tone that told Bill not to argue. Bill just raised an eyebrow at the teen's weak effects of trying to order a demon around.

"I. Said. Take. Off. Your. Shirt." Dipper growled out, voice deeper than normal. In fact, the teen almost seemed much like a demon.

Bill did what he was told, but teasingly. He slowly slid of his shirt, flexing his abs just for show off, and he knew the teen liked it, just by the look in his eyes.

Dipper could feel the control he had over the demon surging through his body. Oh, he just wanted more. And more. Bill was right, this was an addicting feeling. Dipper had a few ideas on how to get more.

The teen slipped a pair of handcuffs out from under the bed. Normally Bill would use them; however this time, it was Dipper's turn. He handcuffed the demon to the bedposts, taking his nice sweet time.

Bill was expecting this for a while, as much as he loved being the dominant one, he knew the kid was tired of it. It was time for role switching. What he did not expect was how dark Dipper's mind really was...he was about to find out...

Dipper took off his own shirt, but slipped something else out of his pocket. The sliver metal glinted in his hands as he grinned. "Give me your arm. You need a scar, just like the one you gave me."

Bill blinked, not expecting his Pine Tree, his sweet, caring Pine Tree, to ever hold out a knife and cut into someone. The demon imagined the boy cutting to his skin, laughing as the blood spilled onto the floor and his clothes. Staining everything a nice red color. The bloodlust in his Pine Tree's eyes...the demon could see it now. Clearly. That thought alone made him moan, a dark throaty moan that was sure to catch the teen's attention. Bill held out his arm to Dipper.

Dipper blushed red as he heard the demon moan. The sound itself turned him on, filling his gut with heat. He eagerly took the arm and stabbed the knife into it. Not too deep, but enough to make the demon feel it. The teen dragged the knife under the skin, cutting in his Pine Tree symbol. The demon did not move, wince, or cry out in pain. In fact, Bill was moaning out, almost begging for more pain.

Dipper watched the dark red blood spill from the cut he had made. He took some of it and put it on his finger. He slowly licked his finger, teasing the demon with the image. He sucked on the blood covered finger until there was no more blood. The teen gave out a small moan, the mere images and thoughts in his head. Heat pooled his his gut, a bulge appearing to form in his pants.

The demon was very entertained and very much turned on. Dipper licking the blood off of his finger was the best part. The pain was amazing, he loved it. Bill was always addicted to pain, and the kid had spent enough time with him to know that.

Dipper finished cutting his symbol into Bill. He then smirked, gathering a new idea to really bother the demon. Dipper climbed on top of the chained demon. He leaned down and whispered into Bill's ear. "It's my turn to claim you. I going to give you a taste of your own medicine, and you will like it. No, you will love it. I will torture you, the way you torture me. I will make you beg for me, scream for me. The way you always make me. Now...Moan my name. That's an Order!" Dipper growled out and have his hips a rough roll against the demon's.

Bill wanted to make Dipper work, but hell the kid was turning him on so much right now. He used shear will power to not moan. Want surged through him, pulsing and making his pants grow uncomfortably tight. The demon was so hard it practically hurt by now. He was forced to keep his moans and lust inside of him, making Dipper really work and use control to break him.

And that's exactly what the kid did. Dipper kept rolling his hips, very forceful against the demon's crotch. It was working as Bill was bitting his lip, drawing blood to stop from moaning. Eventually it built up, and Bill let out moan, loud and clear. Dipper heard it and smirked, he then slowly traced his fingers over Bill's tight pants.

Bill panted heavily and a tiny whimper was forced out. The demon hated showing weakness, but oh god, that human knew the perfect ways to just-"D-Dipper..." Bill whispered out desperately as the kid slowly unbuttoned his pants. Bill controlled himself as much as possible not to take control back. He wanted the teen to have control and fuck him, but his natural instincts could easily take over.

Once they both had their clothing off, Dipper was going to torture Bill even more. The knife came back out. Dipper had the knife in one hand, and his other hand rubbed circles on the demon's hips and thighs, close to his cock, but never touching it. The knife was in Bill's leg, carving out the Big Dipper, also marking the demon in his symbol.

Bill moaned loudly, begging for more friction. The pain, mixed with the teen's teasing was torture for the demon. His gut coiled and all he wanted was more, more. More pain, more pleasure. God damn, hurry up and fuck me, Pine Tree! Bill nearly yelled, keeping his words in. "F-fuck.." Bill moaned once Dipper moved his finger and stroked his dick.

Dipper kept teasing, slowly stroking and making the other's dick twitch with excitement. Bill was a moaning mess by now, Dipper had no idea that the demon was surprisingly this easy to break, however, the teen was nowhere close to being done yet. Dipper pulled his hand away and slowly started rubbing his own cock against Bill's leg. He moved and rolled his hips, running harder.

The demon bucked his hips under Dipper, desperately wanting more. Dipper knew, but never gave it to him, always teasing. The teen was sure having his fun with the control he was given. "Bill...if you really want it, you are gonna have to beg." He grinned at the demon.

Bill contemplated for a minute, but he wasn't given a choice as Dipper's fingers had wrapped around his cock, slowly moving at the most torturing pace ever. Bill let out a moan, but he didn't start begging yet.

Dipper had to push him over and get him to beg, he knew just the way to do so. He did two things at once. He reached up and yanked Bill's blonde hair, at the same time he gave a firm stroke on the demon's cock.

Bill felt both at once, his eye flashed a dark red and he snarled at Dipper and tried to flip over, but the handcuffs stopped him from doing so. He growled and then his self-control came back as he stopped struggling and moaned. Bill wanted Dipper so bad, the lust was becoming overwhelming. His eyes had long gone black with lust and he was so hard it fucking hurt. Bill needed a release, and the only way he was going to get that was through Dipper.

"D-dipper..." Bill moaned out loudly, making sure his voice was the perfect tone for turning Dipper on. He could see the teen's dick twitch as he was sure as hell turned on. "F-fuck me, Dipper. I need you to fuck me. Please..." Bill moaned again, arching his back and throwing back his head. He opened his legs and moaned once more. "I beg you...f-fuck me..."

The teen couldn't say not to that, in fact, just hearing those words from Bill's mouth was pleasing enough he almost wanted to come right there and then. Though, he held back, but damn, that demon turned him on good. Dipper grinned and moaned softly. He rolled his hips against Bill, the other moving with him, creating pleasurable friction. Both of them moaned loudly at the same time.

Dipper then, without warning, slammed his cock inside the demon.

The demon didn't wince or anything, instead he groaned in pleasure, he loved the pain, absolutely loved it. Dipper knew, and was using that as his advantage right now. Man, this was amazing, it felt really good to be on top for once. Dipper moved, faster, harder, and deeper, moaning with the demon. Then he suddenly stopped, right in the middle, he stopped and did not move.

Bill was not expecting this at all, he was so damn close to a release, but the kid just stopped. He couldn't believe Dipper had the guts to torture, truly torture a demon like him. Bill panted heavily and moaned. He bucked his hips, rolling and trying to get at least some friction.

Dipper couldn't let Bill release, this was all part of the torture. The teen pulled out and stepped back to admire his work on the demon.

Bill laid there, absolutely defenseless, he couldn't move his arms or his legs very much. His legs were open, as he he was about to started pleading and begging Dipper to finish fucking him.

Dipper stopped him from doing so, "I will not touch you, or do anything for a while. You can beg all you want...but it's not coming any sooner. Well, unless of course you manage to win me over." Dipper smirked evilly and stared at Bill. He had the demon fully in the palm of his hand, and he was fucking enjoying this, but maybe a bit too much.

Bill begged and begged. He wasn't sure what else he could to. He had created these very handcuffs so you couldn't use magic well wearing them. He normally used them on Dipper, since his Pine Tree knew magic; however, now they were being used on him. That meant that Bill couldn't escape or use magic to win over Dipper. Instead he used his sexy voice, moaning, groaning, pleading. Anything he could. The throbbing between his legs was painful, and the lust that was in him was hurting, burning for more.

Dipper there, watching the demon scream his name, begging, over and over. Dipper hated to be mean to Bill, but hell, this was so much fun. Now he knew why Bill did this to him so much. It was payback for everything time Bill did this to him. Dipper was surprisingly able to keep any emotions off his face so Bill couldn't read him. Dipper just smirked at his work.

The teen stepped closer to the demon and then climbed on top of him, trusting slowly in, once again. This time, Dipper moved slow, very slow. He was still torturing the demon.

"D-dipper...no um...M-master, please fuck me. Master please let me release." Bill begged, not realizing what had come out of his mouth until a second after. They both froze at the words.

Dipper stared at the demon his disbelief. "Y-you just called me...master..." He stuttered out, complex surprised, "Damn Bill, you must really want me to fuck you correctly. You know, I loved that word you said. Say it again!" Dipper growled the last part. "Or I won't let you release at all." He threatened.

Bill didn't hesitate, "Fuck me, Master Dipper." The demon moaned out, loud and clear.

That was the biggest turn on for Dipper at the moment. The teen's eyes went dark as he growled and finally fucked the demon correctly. In fact, Dipper went so hard and so fast that the demon couldn't keep up and climaxed really fast.

Bill moaned out, way louder then before, finally cumming on their stomachs and thighs. Dipper thrust on last time and came right after the demon.

Both of them panted for a while, catching their breath and thinking over how good that was. It was the best sex they had had in a long time.


End file.
